The Opposite Way
by ksjf2012
Summary: A one night stand turned true love? Or just another heartbreak for the books?
1. Chapter 1

"Can I get two red bull and Vodka's please?" The bartender only nodded once turning, grabbing two glasses. My wobbly, dizzy body sat on the stool I was using to lean on and immediately I regretted it. I was sore, and tired and so done with the lights and the noise. I wanted to go home, and snuggle with my cats while SpongeBob lulled me to sleep. But no. I was in a crowded, loud, hot club, with a dress to short, heels to high, and no idea how I was getting home. I came with a group of girlfriends, all who were trying to get me to forget about my loser ex-boyfriend. And where are they now? Going to random guys houses to get laid. Lucky bitches. Only one stayed. My bestest friend since we were in diapers. She promised me she would stay with me so we could dance our asses off and we were still here. I had no plans of going home with anyone, and neither did she. For two different reasons. Getting dumped is my excuse and hers is 6000 miles from home. Fighting in Afghanistan. So technically were both "taken". If I had to choose any one in the entire world to be at my side while I threw up, cried and destroyed all of my ex's shit, it would be her.

"Drinks are on the house." I looked up fast to see the bartender slide my two glasses over to me. He nodded down the length of the bar and my eyes followed. "The guys at the end…they paid. And their talking with your friend." That really sobered me up fast. Two guys buying us drinks, talking to my obviously drunk ass friend. Red flag. I stood myself up tall, grabbing both drinks and walked (well stumbled) to the end of the bar. I wasn't surprised to see two ridiculously good looking guys standing next to Cassie, my best friend. She had a bottle of water in one hand, and her phone in the other. One of the guys, the shorter of the two was whispering in her ear, as she giggled and typed something on her phone. I cleared my throat very loudly, getting all three of theirs attention.

"Becca!" Cassie jumped up and threw her arms around my neck hugging me tight. "You are never going to believe what just happened! SO I was grinding out on the dance floor right? Shaking my ass…when out of nowhere some douche bag grabbed me and started to shove his dick into my back." I groaned in disapproval, only making her pull me in tighter. I carefully set our drinks on the bar by the really tall guy and locked eyes. He was beautiful. Dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes, and little bit of stubble on his chin and cheeks. He scratched his chin, smiling at me small. I smiled back. "SO I told this dick bag to get off me and he told me to shut my damn mouth and bend over. I was so not going to go for that but he was not taking no for an answer so these two dream boats…" She pulled away from me, holding onto one of my arms and waved at her two new male friends. "Came in and rescued me. It's been nice, only because this one…" She pointed to the shorter of the two and giggled like a school girl. "Is also in a long distance relationship and we both can talk on the same level." I laughed quietly and gently set her in a stool.

"You can barely talk right now Cass. Do you wanna leave?" She shook her head violently and grabbed one of our drinks. She downed half of it, and slammed it on the bar. She slide off the stool and grabbed the shorter ones hand.

"I'm gonna go dance with a guy who isn't gonna make a move!" She started to drag him out onto the floor but he turned and waved softly.

"I'm Logan!" I waved back even softer and shook my head softly.

"Trust me, he's harmless." I nodded and he pointed to the two empty bar stools. "DO you wanna sit?" I smiled politely and sat down. He quickly took the seat next to me setting a beer bottle next to the water bottle Cassie was holding. "I'm Kendall by the way." I leaned in a little closer and smiled.

"Becca." He nodded and pointed out onto the floor.

"I know it's none of my business but two beautiful girls like yourselves, shouldn't be out in a place like this, by yourselves." I chuckled quietly, and grabbed my glass taking a small sip.

"Yeah you sound like every other guy out there. And then you're going to tell me next you would kindly take me home, but because I'm so drunk, you'll just end up taking me to your house instead." We locked eyes, his smile gone, making me smile wider. "Did I hit it on the nose?" He laughed quietly and in the corner of my eye, I saw his right leg start to bounce ever so slightly.

"If I wanted to get you naked, we wouldn't even need to go to anyone's house." My smile dropped fast and I tightened the grip on my glass. "Just so you know, not every guy out there is a scum bag. And not every guy you meet, is going to take advantage of you because your drunk." He took a long swig of his beer before setting it back on the bar and turning to me grinning. "So…do you wanna take a chance on me, and dance with me, or would you like to be left alone? Cassie was saying something about you just ending a relationship so if being near any guy is too torturous for you, I understand." Either I was way too drunk, or this guy was smooth as fuck. Either way, I was definitely starting to feel a little…something for this guy and taking a better look at him…I mean would it be horrible if I went home with him? Tall, handsome, built like a rock…I've had worse. In fact I don't think I've had anything better.

"Do you dance?" He scrunched his eyebrows together in the sexiest way possible and I laughed. Well giggled. Like a love sick fool. "I mean can you dance?" He gave me a laugh back before finishing off his beer and getting off the seat. He extended a hand and I took it, trying to act cute, or at least attractive in any way.

"Either I am not as famous as I think or you are really drunk." I frowned and he laughed shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. Let's see what you got." He pushed us through the thick crowd, my hand being gripped as if he was afraid to loose me. I was more than happy about it. When he found a spot deemed good enough for him, he turned and pulled me into him hard and fast. My hands went to his shoulders where I gripped as soon as he grabbed ahold of my hips and squeezed. "So what's your story? Getting wasted at a club…dancing with strangers…" We both laughed and I shrugged letting my hands run up his shoulders to the back of his neck, making us get closer. I let two of my fingers trace through his hair as I glanced around the whole club.

"No story…just a shitty day." I looked back up at him and he leaned in, setting his forehead on mine. It was a sort of sweet move. It made my wall crumble down even more. If he did one more Knight in Shining armor move, he'd have my panties off in no time.

"So you got dumped…oh well." I laughed and leaned back a little, confused. "Well think about it this way…if you hadn't have gotten dumped you wouldn't have met me. And meeting me is pretty remarkable." I laughed again, but instead of looking away, I had no choice but to keep staring directly into his beautiful green eyes. Because he dipped me. And he moved in really close to my face and gently brushed his lips against mine. "I bet I could make you forget all about your shitty day." I swallowed hard and closed my eyes gripping onto the back of his neck. "Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful brown eyes?" I opened my eyes fast and he chuckled quietly, slowly bringing us back up.

"Did you drive here?" He nodded slowly, pulling me tighter and harder onto his body.

"Logan's designated driver." I nodded slowly. I really wanted to go to a dark quiet place, to make out with this tall drink of water. "But I have his keys." My eyes must have lit up because he chuckled quietly glancing over my head. "I'll let Logan know, we'll wait in the car." I only nodded as I let him drag me out of the club. He was texting as we walked outside and led me to a tiny black sports car. He unlocked the doors, and not a second later, I was in the back of the car and he was right next to me. I turned to look up at him and couldn't help but smile. He smiled back and leaned in, one of his hands holding the side of my face. I tensed up, but turned a little to face him. One of my hands went onto his thigh as the other grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Can I kiss you?" His voice was so soft and sweet. It made my toes numb so all I could do was nod softly. He leaned in even more, and kissed me hard. I was so glad I was sitting, because otherwise I'd be on my ass from weak knees. I pushed even harder into him just as much passion that somehow sobered em up. His move, the kissing and the touching made me want to move around myself, and sit on his lap. I'm not a tall person, so it wasn't hard to imagine that I could sit on his lap, with just about an inch of space between my head and the roof of the car. My dress slid up on my thighs, but even ore so when Kendall's rough, big strong hands rubbed up thighs, under the dress. I set both my hand son his neck and pushed hard…really hard into his mouth, forcing it open. Our tongues hit onto each other, sending me into complete overdrive. I didn't mean to moan as loud as I did, but I did, and it was okay. Especially for Kendall. He pulled away from my mouth and for a second we locked eyes. But then his right hand dipped in between my thighs and his thumb touched onto my sweet spot. The one spot I haven't had a lot of attention on lately. My head tossed back and I moaned 10 times louder than before. "So what was his name?" I ran my hands up through his hair and pulled gently, squeezing my eyes shut hard.

"Whose?"

"Exactly." I looked down fast and he smirked. Cocky son of a bitch.

I don't remember all what had happened next because I was intoxicated. And not by booze. My head and my heart were swimming. He had me wrapped around his finger and with only a few sentences said between us. I know Cassie and…Logan I think his name is, got in the car and for a second we broke apart our make out fest to let them know we were both okay, but the rest of the time, went by in a blur. This guy got me on my back. He leaned over me, rubbing up, down and inside my thighs without a second guess as to what we were going to do when we got to wherever we were going. I could have kissed him all night. I never wanted to stop kissing him. His lips tasted like the beer he was drinking, but also a little, like mint. It was delicious. The only time we separated, was when we stopped. Logan and Cassie had to pry us off each other and even that didn't do anything. When we got out of the car we grabbed a hold of each other and not in a cute, hold hands kind of way. His hand grabbed a fist full of ass, while mine shoved into the back pocket of black jeans. I laid my head on his chest as we got on a elevator, and that's when it hit me. We were at a Hotel. A really nice fancy shcmancy hotel in the city. While I watched Logan press a button for a floor, I got a strong scent of Kendall's cologne and could have died. It was Ralph Lauren I knew for sure. It was just another thing for me to be crazy about. While I was pulled into his body, smelling him, holding him and hearing him laugh at something Logan or Cassie had said, I didn't pay attention to the doors opening, and hat only Kendall and I got off on the floor. I didn't question it, until he stopped us in front of a door and slide a key in. "Is he gonna try anything with her?" He laughed as he pushed open the door and stepped out of my way. I eyed him as I walked in but quickly took in my surroundings. The room was huge, and decorated for a prince. There was a suitcase on the floor at the end of the bed open and a sweater lay across the middle of the bed. "So what does a guy have to do to get a room like this?"

"Pay a couple grand. You want a drink?" I jumped up on the bed, turning to sit on butt and smiled. I kicked off my heels watching him walk to the miny bar.

"As long as it doesn't have liquor. I'd like to wake up with both Kidneys working." His response was a deep hearty laugh that made my stomach flutter. "I'd like to say for the record, I'm not this kind of girl. Normally." He bent slightly, giving me a great view of his ass, as he grabbed a bottle of water from the tiny fridge.

"And what kind of girl am I seeing right now then?" I laid back, on my elbows and raised one leg bending it at the knee. He turned to me and stopped moving, and probably breathing. I saw him swallow hard, which of course got me super excited. He was obviously attracted to me. Otherwise I wouldn't be soaking wet on his bed, in his hotel room.

"One who sleeps with a guy she meets at a club in the same night." He smiled small and walked to me, gently tossing the water bottle next to me on the bed. His hands found my knees and moved up slowly, looking down at me, drinking in my body. When his fingers touched my panty line, I bit my bottom lip and laid back completely on my back. I raised my hands and ran them through his hair making him look up at me.

"For the record…" He tugged harshly at my panties, making em gasp out and lift my butt so he could pull my thong off. When they were at my ankles, I raised my legs and closed my eyes. "I'm not the type of guy to just sleep with random girls when he goes to a club. I'm much classier than that." My panties were tossed off which gave him an amazing excuse to spread my legs open wide. I opened my eyes and for about the 100th time tonight, we locked eyes. Right before he dove down and attacked my clit with a fiery passion. He is defiantly much classier than that.

I'd like to say I don't remember what happened, because I do. I'm just so ashamed to admit I had a one night stand. And not just any kind of one night stand. One where I let him go down on me, and vice versa. Several times. TO me, something like that is super private and you should definitely be in love or at least know the person form longer than an hour. Which is why it was so hard for me to get out of the huge comfy bed. One, I don't really know where I am exactly. Two, I was pretty drunk last night (obviously not enough to forget what happened) which means what if he wasn't this handsomely, gorgeous sweet guy who is perfect in every sense of the word? I would be let down. Severely. And third, and last…I don't know where my panties are. Or my bra for that matter. SO getting out of bed, butt ass naked, might be a little awkward. But I heard his voice, and his voice was definitely motivation enough for me to get up and see what I got myself into.

I was a quiet as a church mouse crawling out of bed, wrapping the white sheet around my body. I knew last night the hotel room was huge, but now…I can actually see how huge. The bedroom is the first thing you walk into. But if you go left, you see a door, which is half way open right now. This door leads out to…wait for it…a kitchen and living room. His voice was floating form that room, and if he is as sexy as I remember, then his deep groggy voice is even more proof. I crept up to the door frame and leaned against it sticking my head through the door. My eyes immediately fell on the T.V. which had ESPN on it. The volume was fairly low almost inaudible. Not like I wanted to hear it. Something he said caught my ear. "…I know…I miss you too…" I perked up suddenly question who I slept with. Was he married? Did he have kids? Did I just destroy a home? "No…New York is beautiful this time of year. Fresh air…good food…beautiful inhabitants." He paused and I suddenly saw where he was. He sat up completely on the couch showing me the back of his messy blonde hair. His back was in a strong hold, showing off every muscle. "Yes I did meet someone, what's it too ya?" I swallowed hard clenching my fits, feeling like a complete idiot. A huge ginormous idiot. "She is sexy…smart…beautiful…funny and a hell of a laugh. I swear I could listen to her laugh for hours…no I met her last night…it's possible for anyone to feel that way about someone they just met…" Well that was a good sign. He obviously liked me. But who was he talking too? A girlfriend? A girlfriend that doesn't care who her boyfriend fucks? Or was this some kind of sex game to them? "No I should probably go check on him. James get asking em last night what he was doing. Almost blew my brains out because of it…okay I'll call you when we figure something out alright? Okay…I love you too. Talk to you soon." He stood up slowly gently setting his cell phone down on the coffee table in front of him. He was only in a pair of boxers, black, and when he yawned, stretching his arms over his head, I got a view of the two cute little dimples on the small of his back. He walked quietly, so he wouldn't wake me, and turned to head to the kitchen it looked like. But when he did turn, he spotted me, smiled big and headed towards me. I stood up straight and pulled the sheet around my body tighter. "Hey…"

"Was that your girlfriend on the phone?" He stopped fast one eyebrow raised and I scoffed. "I didn't see a ring so it couldn't have been a wife, but if you're willing to cheat, you'd probably hide a ring." He laughed quietly, set his hand son his hips and continued to walk towards me.

"Well good morning to you." I frowned and he stopped inches form me. "It was my mom. I called my mom to let her know my plans have changed and I'm not coming home as quick as I'd like." I swallowed hard and debated whether I should take the bait. "If you don't believe me I can call her back. You can talk to her." I rolled my eyes and turned heading back to the bed. I didn't make it very far. I was picked up, and tossed over a shoulder, roughly. I lightly smacked his back but giggled none the less. "You are very cute when you sleep, just so you know." He tossed me on the bed, neither one of us caring the sheet was half way off my body. He got over top of me quick, trapping em underneath him. I set my hand son his bare sides and sighed out softly.

"So what are you doing in New York then?" He laughed dropping his head and shaking it.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I like to know little about the guys I sleep with." He raised his head fast and smirked.

"Well I was here to record a few songs."

"A few songs?" He nodded slowly leaning down and kissed my lips. I turned though, too many questions running through my head. He however continued to kiss me, trailing kisses up and down my face and neck. "A few songs for what?"

"My next album." I froze underneath him all the while he continued to make-out with my face. "There are a lot of incredible producers in New York City."

"So are you like…a musician?" He raise dup slowly and smirked, but I could see blush on his cheeks. But most importantly, I recognized him. And it hit me like a ton of bricks. He was THE KENDALL KNIGHT. I slept with one of the most famous guys in music and I didn't even realize it. "Oh my God…you're Kendall Knight."

"Since birth." I pushed up fast but he chuckled shaking his head. "What's the rush?"

"Well…uhm…" I snuck out from underneath him and almost fell on my face trying to get off the bed. I first noticed my thong on the floor by the dresser and ran to it, slipping it on fast. I turned, surveying the room and spotted my bra by the French doors leading out to a patio. "I just realized…I have a lot of papers to grade and I go back to class tomorrow so I should get going…"

"You're a teacher…that's adorable." I snapped my bra on, feelings my cheeks burn and mentally kicked myself. He's just saying that to be sweet. He probably isn't the type of guy to date a teacher. He probably dates super models and Actresses. Not A third grade teacher. "If you stay I'll order room service and feed you. I would hate to see you go on an empty stomach." I rushed to my little black dress by the TV in the bedroom and slipped that on quickly. "Why does it feel like since you found out who I am, you don't want to even be near me?" I turned slowly to face him and swallowed hard. He stood up and walked to me giving a sad half smile. "Ya know most girls will stick around me for as long as they can to bask in my fame. You are literally running the opposite way." I shrugged and looked down playing with my nails.

"I'm not…really what you're looking for."

"Meaning?" I glanced up and frowned.

"I'm a third grade teacher. You're a world famous celebrity." Now it was his turn to frown as he reached up and tucked hair behind my ear. "I…really…really should get going." I backed away slowly seeing sadness just wash over his entire face. "You are really nice but…I'm not the girl for you."

"What makes you the end all be all in that?" I shook my head raising a hand and turning to my shoes. "You're really cute when your stubborn." I gritted my teeth and slipped on my shoes, heading straight for the door. "Next time I'm in New York I'm gonna find you and take you out to dinner." I pulled the door open and tuned to face him. I waved small making him wave back and smile.

"It was really nice meeting you Kendall." He chuckled sitting down on the bed and nodded.

"You too Becca."

There are not enough words in this world to say to explain how sorry I am. I have not been on in days, and don't think I can finish the stories I have started. I have lost the fire that urged me to write them and I don't know how to get them back, so I wrote this. I haven't deleted the other stories yet, but I think I might. Tell me what you guys think. Again…super sorry for not being on lately.


	2. Chapter 2: He's A Musician

Sneaking into my own house, at the age of 36…I really need to reevaluate my life. It's not like I'm ashamed…not really. I just don't want a few certain people to know I just had a one night stand with a Grammy winning, super famous guy. Not something I'm going to tell my children in 20 years. Or now. Which happens to be the exact reason why I shut the door to the cab softly and thanked the cabbie even quieter. I sipped my heels off and walked quickly and quietly up to my front door. I dug through my tiny clutch and grabbed my house keys. It's 12:30 in the afternoon, so the likeliness that the household is asleep is slim to none but I was going to be as precautious as possible. As soon as I put my key in the hole, the door pulled open fast. I straightened out fast and swallowed hard looking in at the two people smiling down at me. "Hi mom! How was your night?! I groaned rolling my eyes and shoved through into my house. Carlos, my best friend since forever and my 16 year old daughter Lily followed after me fast. I yawned unclipping my hair from a bun. "So how drunk did you get? Did you meet a guy?" I groaned walking into my huge kitchen. I tossed my clutch onto the counter and threw my shoes on the floor. I walked to my coffee maker and grabbed the pot and a mug looking back. Lilly jumped on the counter putting her phone in her sweater pocket.

"Did you study last night?" I raised an eyebrow at Carlos who smiled putting two pieces of bread into the toaster, probably for me.

"Actually she did because her Spanish teacher was here, and lucky for her, he know trig." I smiled and looked to Lilly who was swinging her legs staring at me. "Which you still have some left so go…I'll harass your mom about her night for both of us." Lilly slid off the counter and stuck her tongue out at Carlos but walked to me. I hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head She squirmed out of my grasp fast and ran out of the kitchen, to the stairs. I turned slowly and leaned against the counter staring down my best friend. "Alright what's his name?"

"You won't believe me if I told you." He frowned crossing his arms over his chest giving me his classic big bro face. "Kendall Knight." He frowned almost immediately and I nodded slapping my forehead. "I was so shit faced last night Carlos, I barely remember stumbling into his friends car and practically jacking him off on the ride to the motel. And then…guess what this classy bitch did. I fucked him! In his hotel room! And didn't know it until this morning…well afternoon. I have reached a brand new low Carlos. A brand new low and all because of that scum bag, dick face…"

"Who happens to be the father of your beautiful daughter and she would not be happy if she heard you talking about him like that." I glared at him and he smiled pushing off the counter. "Wow so you slept with a Grammy winning musician. You know what I've heard? If a guy can play guitar, or any instrument, he's good with his hands." I flipped him off turning back to my black coffee and took a big gulp. "So did you get his number?" I shook my head and set my hip on the edge of the counter yawning. "Classy Beck. You fuck him, a.k.a one night stand him and then not get his number. So fucking Beck." I faced him fast and shoved his shoulder frowning. He turned to me and smiled big spreading butter on my toast.

"Isn't the point of a one night stand to not get a number? It's just meaningless sex."

"Why does it have to be meaningless?" I rolled my eyes and snatched the two pieces of toast out of his hands walking out of the kitchen. "You have no response because you want it to be something more." I flipped him off over my shoulder as I made my way up the stairs. My first stop upstairs was in Lilly's room. She was sitting on her bed, her laptop open in front of her, and low music playing form her IPod dock.

"So your dad told me on Friday night that he was gonna pick you up after school Monday to go to dinner." I walked in slowly and sat down at her desk.

"Yeah I guess. I think he's just trying to buy my affection because he knows I know what happened between the two of you." I frowned taking a bite of my toast and she shrugged clipping her hair back on her head. "Don't worry mom…he's not going to force me to love you less."

"Sweetie he's still your dad."

"Yeah well…" She stopped and I sighed wiping butter off my chin. "Look..i have his DNA, and a few of characterizes. I don't have his last name because you guys never married. It's not a big deal mom." I wanted to argue, and I wanted to try to convince her to still love her dad but I didn't have the energy, or the time. I stood up pushing her chair in and nodded.

"Let me know if you need anything alright?" She nodded looking back down at her computer, and started to type. I walked out shutting the door halfway and headed to my bedroom. I shut the door tight behind me and scarfed down the rest of my toast as I took off my clothes and walked to the master bath. I turned on the shower full blast, finished my coffee and steppe din, automatically feeling better.

By the time I got out of my shower, 30 minutes later, I was able to examine my current state. Single, depressed and a little smitten by the guy I had a one night stand with. My head and my heart were confused and it didn't help that I was hung the fuck over. I changed into some jeans, and a plain white shirt and headed down stairs rubbing some lotion on my arms and hands. I stepped off the last step of the stairs just as the doorbell rang. Carlos yelled he would get it so I walked right into my small office by the dining room and sat behind my desk opening my laptop. It's not a lot to grade third graders homework, but I liked to take my time so I could maybe actually do some good in the world. I pulled out a yellow folder of math sheets with scribbles and eraser marks covering them and sighed out grabbing my red pen. "Hey Becca? You might want to come out here…Cassie's here…with some…uhm…friends." I glanced up to my door fast and stood up even faster hearing a low, deep…male laugh. I grabbed a black sweater on the back of my chair and slipped it on as I walked out through the kitchen to the living room. And of course, like any other day, I wanted to kill Cassie.

Standing in the middle of my living room behind Cassie and Carlos were Kendall and his friend Logan. I swallowed and crossed my arms over my chest avoiding eye contact with Kendall. "Imagine my surprise when I found out you bailed this morning. So because you walked out…I brought him to you. Apparently out have this guy smitten for the mitten so…why don't we three go in the kitchen…or bug…Lilly or something." Cassie linked arms with Logan and Carlos who both looked uncomfortable but walked out with Cassie anyway. I glared at Cassie the whole way, hoping it would make her stop, but it did not of course. We were left alone, Kendall and I. I wasn't even able to look up at him, form embarrassment and nerves. All I could here was his voice being cleared, and a soft footstep.

"I tried to tell Cassie you didn't want to see me but she was persistent. She's powerful for such a small thing." I smirked and looked up at him seeing him walking towards me slowly. "Look…I know you and I haven't really gotten to know each other except through…sex." I blushed instantly but he kept going. "But everything that happened between us…I don't know…I want to know more. I want to find out more about you. Your fears your weakness your strengths…I want to get to know you on a higher level rather than…a physical one. Which…I mean it was amazing to get to know you on that level but…" I smiled dropping my arms to my sides, slipping my hands in pockets. "Wow…not where I was going with that…uhm…I just want another chance. I want to take you to dinner. I want to have a serious conversation with you." He stopped inches from me sighing out. "I want you to give me a second chance. I just want a chance." I swallowed hard and looked down between our bodies shaking my head.

"I have a 16 year old daughter with a guy who got me pregnant in my third year of college, who I've been in a relationship with for the past 16 years, and not once even talked of anything more than just being a mom and dad to our little girl. My guard is up because all guys are the same. If you aren't freaked out by the fact that I have a daughter, you'll lie and split in a week or so." I looked up slowly and shrugged small smiling. "What's the point?" He raised both eyebrows and smirked shrugging back at me.

"So…you're a teacher…a third grade teacher which is adorable…and you have a daughter. So where's your cape?" I frowned and tried to take a step back but he was faster. For a guy I haven't know more than 24 hours he was…forward. One of his arms wrapped around my back and pulled me up to him, while his other hand squeezed my left hip gently. "You could tell me you murdered your parents at age 5 and I would still want to spend the next 72 hours with you." I couldn't help but giggle. He took it as a win because he moved in and kissed me softly. I couldn't help but reach up and run my fingers through his hair and melt in his arms. He was so charming and…perfect. It was almost too good to be true. Not that I was going to question it right now. In fact, in the next two minutes I was planning on having my panties off, and him inside me.

"Uhm…mom?" I pulled away fast and turned even faster wiping my mouth. Lilly was staring straight at me with one eyebrow raised. Her eyes shifted behind me and is swallowed hard. "You forgot to mention who you met last night mom." I glared at her and just as she opened her mouth Cassie walked in.

"Well it's decided…were gonna have a BBQ tonight, at your house, and everyone is gonna get to know each other, a little better. The guys are gonna go get themselves ready and were going shopping!" Cassie linked arms with my daughter, both gleaming with pure excitement. But like always I was going to take joy in ripping their excitement to shreds.

"I have a lot of stuff to grade." Cassie frowned at me, but quickly looked over my shoulder at Kendall.

"You guys don't have to bring anything, but if you do a nice bottle of wine would suffice." I turned looking up at Kendall who smiled and swiftly moved around me, outstretching his arm.

"I'm Kendall. You must be Lilly." I put my hand son my hips and watched Lilly take his hand staring up at him.

"Nice to meet you. You really did a number on my mom. She seems hopelessly in love."

"Lilly!" I jumped in-between them, turned her and Cassie and shoved them. "Go get ready to go grocery shopping." My cheeks were on fire and feeling his hand slip around my waist didn't help. "As you can see I live in a house full of big mouths." He laughed behind me making me turn to face him. "I can't guarantee anything. In fact they'll probably do so many stupid things tonight you won't ever want to see me again."

"I seriously doubt that." He kissed me softly, one last time before pulling away and backing out. "I'll see you tonight." He opened the door to my house just as I felt someone brush past me. Logan, who happened to have a nice butt, had his phone to his ear and his car keys in hand.

"Yes I understand that but he needs a little bit more time. He's a fucking musician not a rocket scientist. He can't just write and make a hit. Give it some time." Now it was Kendall's turn to blush as Logan shoved him outside leaving me completely breathless.


	3. Chapter 3: I Never Stopped Loving You

I didn't care what was getting thrown in the cart, or how much was being thrown in the cart. All I really cared about that I got my favorite bottle of wine. And…I guess I just was worried everyone I walked past knew I screwed a Grammy winning musician, and I was a slut because I was only trying to one night stand it. That was obviously not going to happen. But because he was famous, I just assumed a paparazzi and gotten a picture of us and it was plastered all over the world. But I guess not. Everyone in Costco was just trying to shop, like me and the three annoying beings around me. "Mom? Are you even paying attention?" I looked to my right and smiled small. My daughter was checking off a list as Cassie and Carlos filled the cart, two feet ahead of us.

"I'm sorry sweetie. My head is a little clouded right now."

"Why because Kendall swept you off your feet?" I rolled my eyes at her and gently pushed her to the side of the aisle, where the cereals were. "Ooh can we get Cocoa Puffs?" She ran to the big box, without waiting for my response and tossed it to Carlos who then threw it in our huge, already full cart.

"Lilly?" My head snapped to the right and watched with confusion as my ex, and Lilies father came down the aisle, pushing a cart. I thought I heard your voice." I frowned turning my head to see Lilly give the list to Cassie and walk towards her dad. I swallowed hard, walking quickly over to my best friends who were giving me sympathetic smiles. Carlos pulled me in, in a very brotherly way and wrapped his arm around my neck sighing out. I also sighed out, and took my hands out of my pockets of my sweater and pushed Cassie away from the cart and looked down shaking my head.

"No veggies…no fruit…"

"We haven't gotten there yet. Just relax…I know he gets under your skin, just by being here." I looked at her and we both giggled, as Carlos walked away and said his hello's to James. "So…Carlos is gonna grill some chicken and burgers, and I'm making fruit and potato salad…what else should we have for dinner tonight?" I shrugged, gently pushing the cart forward slowly. "Oh we should probably go down the booze aisle. We have no beer. Carlos drank all of it." I glanced over at her and smiled seeing her smiling as she walked slowly beside me.

"Cass?" She turned to me, humming quietly and I laughed grabbing her arm stopping both of us from walking. "You and Carlos…is there something there?" Her mouth fell open and she glanced around, appalled. "I know…I know Robert is like the love of your life but…you can't deny that you two would be cute. And from what I understand, he likes you. In fact he's liked you for ages. Since college actually." She chuckled pushing me gently and we continued our walking.

"He's cute…and so buff and nice and I really like his sexy Spanish accent, when it comes out…but Robert is…"

"Robert is thousands of miles away. And he's a 6 at best." SH slapped my arm making both of us giggle, and just as we turned to go into the next aisle, I heard hurried footsteps and a rushed cart.

"How do you two know Kendall Knight?" I turned quick to come face to face with my ex, my daughter and best friend behind him, shaking their heads.

"Oh we meet them last night…and this whore fucked him in his hotel room last night. Lilly, Carlos…come with me? Let's let them talk." My mouth dropped open as both Carlos and Lilly rushed past us and the three ran off. Chickens.

"Wow…I'm so glad our 16 year old daughter heard about your one night stand." I frowned staring at him, but looked away fast. James isn't your normal run of the mill guy. He's gorgeous. Tall, muscular, sexy shaggy brown hair, killer hazel eyes. It's no wonder I got pregnant when I did. "SO this is why you guys are having a BBQ? To impress your new boyfriend." I turned quick and shook my head, trying to get away from him, but his strong, comforting grip was on my arm and he turned me back to face him. We locked eyes and I swallowed hard.

"Whether you like to admit it, James…you and are done. We aren't together and I can do whatever the hell I want. With whoever the hell I want."

"Yeah but…he's in town to start recording some new songs. And guess who his producer is?" He let me go and I swear if I was given the chance, I would have set myself on fire.

Oh course Kendall was here to record with James. James didn't get a master's degree in music for nothing. Why didn't I think of this, when I found out who he was, and why he was here? "This isn't going to be awkward is it? I'm not going to hear him talking about banging you am i?" I narrowed my eyes at him and pouted making him smile. I smiled back and turned, standing right next to him and started to walk right next to him, slowly. "He's a nice guy."

"Very nice. He wanted to feed me this morning. But I got all freaked out and bailed. And then of course, Cassie brings him over with his friend…"

"Logan?" I nodded looking up at him and he laughed reaching behind em for a jar of peanut butter, and jelly. "Yeah Logan is his manager, publicists, writer…the guy does everything for him." I nodded slowly and saw up ahead of us, Lilly looking back at us, nervous. "I don't think Lilly understand why we aren't together."

"She knows perfectly well James." I rolled my eyes knowing he only thought that because he didn't like to admit that she was growing up. "She knows that you're afraid of commitment and left me to fend for myself."

"SO she only knows your side of the story?" I chuckled shoving my hands pack in the pockets of my sweater. "I'll never stop loving you Becca."

"But you'll never love me enough to marry em or give our daughter a happy, loving family." I stopped and turned to him shrugging. "I get it James. Big time producer…you want to keep your options open because some groupie slut might come and take your breath away. But please remember you made this bed. You are the one who has to deal with the consequences now."

"Jesus Christ, how many times do I need to tell you…I didn't fuck her." His voice was low and angry and I only shrugged. "Okay…yup you're right. You are always going to right. I hope Kendall knows that. I'm picking up Lilly from school to take her out to dinner. I'll bring her home before 9." He pushed past me hard and fast and walked to Lilly saying his goodbye. They hugged and he kissed her head as he said bye to Carlos and Cassie. When James pushed past them, laughing at something Carlos said to him, I walked over to them and sighed at Lilly's concerned face. She started to ask if everything was alight but I just shook my head, went to the cart and pushed it hard, asking them if we were done shopping. I didn't wait for a response as I made my way to the check out.

We got home, no one really doing a lot of talking and while everyone started to get out and put grocery's in the house, I stayed in the passenger seat, my seatbelt on, just looking out at my house. I felt crappy. I am hopelessly in love with James. He has been my first everything, and I guess that's the sad part. He has no idea how much I would do to be with him. But if he can't even ask me to be his wife, after 20 years, how can I be with him? And since there is a doubt in my head that he possibly cheated with some skank in L.A. how could I ever trust him. I couldn't. And that is what makes me the angriest. I've given my entire life to him and in a week, he destroyed me. And worst of all, he threw our daughter in the middle, and tried to turn her against me. Okay that may not be true but I'm bitter and pissed. And with all the anger…now I was faced with confusion. And the confusion steamed from a guy named Kendall who, even though I hated admitting it, swept me off my feet. And just from one night. What the hell was I supposed to do with all these feelings? Act on them? Yeah right…

"Hey you gonna sit in the car all day?" I looked to the right and smiled at Carlos who had my door open, leaning down one hand on the top of the car, and the other on my door. "You want to talk about what happened with James?"

"Like always he skirted around the real reason we split and walked away, making me look like a dick." He chuckled reaching in and unstrapped my seat belt. "I honestly, just wanna get drunk. And maybe have sex with Kendall again." He laughed loudly tickling my sides and pulled me away from the car.

The time went by in a blur as we all cooked in the kitchen, laughing and enjoying each other's company. I loved that my best friends lived with me. Ever since Cassie's boyfriend went over sears, she's been living with us, and Carlos has lived with me, ever since Lilly and I moved into this house. We are a big weird odd family. And throw James into the mix and it gets weirder. But none of it could compare to how weird it was going to be knowing that my ex was the producer for a guy I could definitely see myself falling for. And the weirdness only intensified when I realized I was going to be having dinner with him and his manager, and my daughter…thank God James wasn't here.

The door rang twice, while the other three were outside, starting the BBQ. I sighed out, smoothing down my red sun dress I had changed into, and walked out to the door. There was loud music, some rap song, which made me question who put it on. Either Cassie, or Carlos, but I could easily be my daughter. I didn't have time to yell at them to turn it down, because I pulled the door open and smiled big at the two guys standing on my door step.

I knew Kendall was attractive. But now he's just shoving it in my face. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, sleeves rolled up, top three buttons buttoned showing chest. He was wearing black skinny jeans, the shirt tucked into them, a black leather belt holding them up. His hair was gelled up and with a gust of wind, flowing in through the open door, I smelt his delicious cologne. I smiled weakly at him, moving out of the way, letting him and Logan walk in past me. I noticed how good Logan looked as well but could really only see Kendall. "Sorry about the music…they are animals." They both laughed and I shut the door walking ahead of them. "SO we have beer, wine, water soda…juice." I stopped in the kitchen and opened the fridge glancing back at them. Logan raised a bottle of Champagne and set it by the sink smiling big.

"I'll take a soda. I'll be designated driver tonight." He clapped Kendall's shoulder and walked ot me. I grabbed a Coke and handed it to him hugging him softly and awkwardly.

"Uhm…they are just starting the grill if you want to go out and see Cassie." He laughed and turned to the back door. I swear I saw him wink at Kendall, but looked past it. The fridge closed behind me as I turned to Kendall who was walking slowly towards me. I tensed up and stood up tall swallowing hard. "Can I get you a drink?" He stopped right in front of me, putting his hands on my hips and leaned down quick. His lips smashed into my hard and within a second we were making out. I put my arms around his neck and let him push me against the fridge, running his hands up and down my sides. His fingers got a little under my dress at a few points dragging it up, but he never raised it too high. I was the first to pull away trying to catch my breath and closed my eyes, turning my head. His lisps attached to my temple and moved down the side of my face, stopping at my ear. "So…no drink?" He laughed huskily, but quietly in my ear and kissed it gently pulling away.

"Sorry…I wanted to do that all day." I smiled up at him opening my eyes and stood up straight. "I'll take a beer." I laughed nodding and turned back to the fridge, opening it. I grabbed to Corona's and spin back ot him. He reached out with both hands and popped both tops off, tossing them to the trash can by the garage door. I handed one to him, and clinked the bottles, taking a big long sip. When I set my bottle on the counter by my bottom he took another sip walking towards me. He stopped with only an inch between the two of us and set his bottle next to mine. He looked down at me and smiled tucking some loose hair strands behind my ear.

"Okay…I need to tell you something." I swallowed hard putting my hand son his sides and closed my eyes shaking my head. "The producer you're working with…he's my ex. And he found out you and I…" I opened my eyes shrugging and swallowed hard again. "I just didn't want you to go in there and be harassed without knowing why."

"James is that kind of guy?" I shrugged again and he laughed looking over my head. "So what you're really telling me is if I have to fight to the death, I'll probably die? Because that guy is fucking huge." I laughed under him putting my face in his chest, closing my eyes. "I guess…if he doesn't bring it up I won't. Although I can't help but feel good for getting you." I rolled my eyes lying my face on his right peck and sighed out happily. "Is he Lillie's dad?" I nodded against him and he ran a hand through my hair. "Well…at least I know now." I nodded and pulled away looking into his eyes. "Just one question." I smiled and scrunched my eyebrows together. He laughed kissing my forehead before dropping his hands behind me, and squeezed my ass. "What kind of moron is he, if he lost you?"


End file.
